Havoc! Yamis in Domino high
by fantasy dream
Summary: The Yamis had enroll the Domino high with their Hikaris. two author came for matchmaking. what havoc will they cause? yamis/hikaris pairing, anzu bashing. review please!
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction, so please go easy on me! I am a strict hikari/yami fan, this ones going to be Y/Y, B/R, Marik/Malik, and there will be other pairings, so gave me some suggestions! There is going to be Anzu bashing also! Disclaimer :I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Chapter 1 "Oh, my god! Finally, I'm going to meet the Yu-Gi-Oh gang! I can't wait!" Fantasy Dream exclaimed.  
  
"What are you screeching about, I could swear for a moment my ears is going deaf!" Yami Fantasy turned around and looked disapproved at his now frantic aibou.  
  
"I got myself enrolled as students in Domino High!" FD said enthusiastically.  
  
"Say what! Ohhhhhhhhhh! I am finally going to reface my dear old brother again! I'll show him that I should be the king of the game! Mwhahahahahahahaha!" YF laughed insanely.  
  
FD looked strangely at her now crazy yami, "Whatever, as long you don't spoil my matchmaking plans."  
  
"What! Matchmaking? What are you talking about?" asked YF.  
  
"Ops! I forget to tell you, we are going to match the hikaris and yamis together! Oh, that's going to be so much fun!" FD drift to her la la land at the thought of al her plans.  
  
"Oh, I'll have a great teasing my pharaoh brother! Mwhahahahahahahaha!"  
  
Insane laughter draft around the house!  
  
"I heard there is going to be five new students coming to our class!" said Jou.  
  
"Really, that's a lot for one year!" said Ryou.  
  
"Something fishy is going on!" said Malik shaking his head.  
  
"Never mind that, lately Yami had been acting really weird!" said Yugi  
  
"Really, does he went out a lot, and doesn't tell you what he is doing?" asked Ryou.  
  
"Does he sometimes smiling secretly and told you that you'll see." Added Malik.  
  
"Exactly! So what are they up to?" Yugi looked at his fellow hikari.  
  
Unfortunately, the teacher walked in right that moment, interrupt their conversation.  
  
"Class, class. Settle down now. We have five new students coming to our class. So welcome them!"  
  
Then, walked in three familiar figures.  
  
"Yami!" exclaimed Yugi, Ryou, and Malik simultaneously.  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik smiled at their hikaris.  
  
A quick commotion rose at how the three new students looked so similar to Yugi, Ryou, and Malik. Miss. Graycloud frowned at the class, especially, the hikaris. "Um, excuse-me, boys, do you know these three new student?"  
  
"Hai, sensei." Answered the boys.  
  
"Well you could give all of the new students a tour around our school, seeing as you three already know the three of them."  
  
The teacher paused, looking at them, daring them to say no.  
  
"Uh, sure Miss. Graycloud. He he he," laughed Malik nervously.  
  
"Now, let me introduce the new students to the rest of the class." Said Miss. Graycloud who glared at the hikaris.  
  
"Hey, woman, don't you dare to gl("Bakura started to say.  
  
/Yami! Be quiet! \ Ryou stopped Bakura through their mental link.  
  
//But Ryou, that old goat's glaring at you. \\  
  
/she always pick at Yugi, Malik, and me, unless you want a full detention with her, its better to keep quiet. \  
  
//want me to send her to the shadow realm for you? \\  
  
/thanks, but no(\  
  
"Mr. Bakura, welcome back to the earth again, please pay attention." Miss. Graycloud narrowed her eyes at Ryou.  
  
"Hai, sensei." Replied Ryou.  
  
"This is Darkness, Yami." She said Yami's name hesitantly.  
  
"This is Tomb, Bakura."  
  
"This is Robber, Marik."  
  
"Wait, we still have two more students, come on in,"  
  
FD and YF came in.  
  
"Little brother! What are you doing here!" exclaimed Yami.  
  
"Hello, again, big brother!" smiled YF.  
  
A/N* that's it, people.  
  
FD* so what do you people think? Blink cutely and hopefully*.  
  
YF* it sucks.  
  
FD*Wahhhhhh! You are so mean, Yami!  
  
YF went to comfort his aibou.  
  
YF* write more reviews, and DON'T DARE FLAME HER, OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN!  
  
FD* send gifts for the YGO cast! 


	2. second chapter

Chapter two  
  
FD* Hi! Thank you guys so much for your reviews! *Crying*  
  
YF* Oh, man, it's so easy to make you happy.  
  
FD* Yami! It's my first time!  
  
YF* whatever.  
  
FD* stick her tongue at her Yami* you are grouchy because you haven't think up any plans to get 'revenge' at Yami Yugi. And even if you thought anything, I wouldn't let you do it.  
  
YF *grumble*  
  
FD* oh well, Yami, do the disclaimer,  
  
YF* why should I?  
  
FD* smiling smugly* because if you don't, I won't take you to the school with me.  
  
YF* sigh* Disclaimer: we don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
/ is hikari talking. // is yami talking.  
  
"Excuuuuuuuuuuse-me students, may I know what's going on right now. Ms.Graycloud asked frowning.  
  
"No, you may not," muttered Malik.  
  
"Mr. Ishtar, would you repeat yourself please." Ms.Graycloud said rudely.  
  
/I swear that Gloomy face have dog's ears. I mean how else can she know what we are thinking about! / Malik said through their mind link.  
  
//aibou, do you want me to send that bitch to the shadow realm.// replied Marik.  
  
/no thanks, I would very much like you to, but unfortunately you can't. Still, it's a nice thought./  
  
"Mr. Ishtar! Would you get your mind off whatever your think of! You have a  
  
detention!" Ms. Graycloud screeched.  
  
/Grrrrrrrrrrrr!/  
  
//The shadow realm deal is still up.//  
  
/Okay, could you just gave her a hit on the head/  
  
//sure, anything// Marik gave a insane smirk that says better-watch-out-I'm- going-to- hurt-someone.  
  
//why do you have this cranky old 'woman' teaching this class anyway.// asked YF through their mind link.  
  
/The idea just came to me, through now it seems to be a bad idea. It might make my entire matching making scheme more difficult. /  
  
//*Snicker* well, why don't you just remove her//  
  
/that's a great idea! /  
  
"Ahem, this is Dream, Mikomei, and other student is Fantasy, Khelid. And Mr. Darkness, and Mr. Fantasy, would you tell me what happened earlier."  
  
"Err."  
  
"Err." The two yamis looked over their hikaris for help.  
  
//aibou, what can I say? // YF asked his aibou franticly.  
  
/I don't know, / FD replied.  
  
"Um, Sensei," FD called out.  
  
"Yes, Ms.Dream?"  
  
"I think I can explain,"  
  
"Oh, really, and why do you know that?"  
  
"Um, you see, Yami and Khelid are separated at birth, and they are brothers, see how they look alike."  
  
"I can see that," Ms.Grayclod said, and then glanced at Yugi.  
  
/Yami, that new student, Khelid, look like you, I mean us. And you call each other brothers. / Yugi asked Yami anxiously through their link.  
  
// He is my little brother back in ancient Egypt. He was sealed in the millennium armband. I think that emerald-eyed girl is his aibou. //  
  
/Wow, /  
  
"It's all very complicated story," FD smiled, trying to look believable.  
  
/let's hope she believe it. /  
  
"O-okay, well get seated, we can begin our lesson." Ms. Graycloud looked dubiously at the group.  
  
/Yes! She did!/  
  
~*~ (As not to bore you, just skip to lunch)  
  
"Hey, guys, the Yamis enrolled in our school." Said Joey  
  
"Thanks for pointing that out, Mr. Obvious." Said Tristan.  
  
"Now, we should all be friends, blah blah blah." Tea starting one of her damn friendship rants.  
  
"Nooooooooooooooo! Not the friendship speech again!" Tristan and Joey quickly raced toward the hikaris and yamis.  
  
"Hey, you guys," greeted Ryou at Joey, Tristan, and EW Tea's arrival.  
  
"So, you yamis decided to enroll to our school, huh?" smiled Joey.  
  
"So, what of it?" Bakura sneered with a look that said don't-you-dare-say-a- thing-or- you-are-in-big-trouble.  
  
"Uh, nothing." Joey smiled nervously.  
  
"Bakura, be nice," Ryou chided.  
  
"Me? Nice? As if!"  
  
"Whatever,"  
  
"Hey, Yaaaaaami-chaaaaaaaaaan, what are you thinking about? Is it about me?" Tea asked in her snooty voice.  
  
Yami glared at her in barely concealed disgust, "no," he answered flatly.  
  
Tea's face turned red, "fine! I won't go with you to the dance anymore!" she turned her nose in the air.  
  
Everyone looked shocked, Yami actually asked that bitch to the dance! They quickly turned to Yami for an explanation.  
  
Yugi stared at Yami, how could he liked TEA!  
  
"WHO WANT TO GO TO THE DANCE WITH YOU, YOU BITCH!" Yami shouted, then smiled softly at Yugi. 'I'll only go out with aibou!' he thought.  
  
Tea looked shocked, "I'm so pretty! Everyone want to go with me, why are you an exception?"  
  
"HA HA HA HA!" loud laughter greeted her ears. Everyone in the whole school had heard Yami and her conversation, and they are all laughing at her.  
  
"No one ever want to go out with you, you bitch!" said Joey.  
  
"What!" angry with everyone, Tea stomped out of the cafeteria as the laughter erupted once more.  
  
"Ha Ha! Pharaoh, that's not bad, you finally told that bitch off!" Marik patted Yami on the back.  
  
"I always want to do that, she is so annoying!" Yami said.  
  
"Join the club!"  
  
Laughter erupted once more.  
  
"Hey, Yami, what's with you and the two other new student?" Tristan asked.  
  
Yami and Yugi shared a knowing look, "Khelid is my little brother back in ancient Egypt."  
  
"What!" everyone beside Yugi and Yami exclaimed.  
  
"That little brat!" Bakura shouted.  
  
Yami frowned, "he's not a brat!"  
  
"Well, he love play pranks with us. Put those weird, not dangerous, but disgusting traps in the tomb." Marik explained.  
  
"Hey! I guess you missed me, huh!" a familiar voice called out.  
  
The gang looked up and saw a guy looked very much like Yami, but with lavender eyes and hairline. A long golden haired girl with emerald eyes was smiling beside him.  
  
"Khelid!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
A/N  
  
FD* Hey, a cliffhanger, what do you think?  
  
YF* Pretty good, there is a lot about me.  
  
FD* oh brother! Anyways, send gift to the cast! And please review! 


	3. third chapter

FD* HI! I'm back! Bet all of you are wondering what happened to the meeting between  
  
  
  
Yami and Khelid?  
  
  
  
YF* you are getting weirder and weirder!  
  
  
  
FD* pout, lowed her head, and shoulder start to shake* Yami! That's really mean of you!  
  
  
  
YF* look regretful* gomen nasai, aibou!  
  
  
  
FD*smiled looked up with no trace of tear*  
  
  
  
YF*mumbled* little faker, *hugged FD*  
  
  
  
FD* do the disclaimer please, Yami. *Pouted cutely*  
  
  
  
YF*muttered*aibou's pouts should be outlawed; they could make their yami do what  
  
  
  
ever they want when they do that. * Disclaimer: we don't own Yu-gi-oh.  
  
  
  
"Hello again!" YF smiled brightly at the gang.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bakura growled, remembering all those nasty pranks.  
  
  
  
"Awwww, my heart bleed, 'kura, I used some of my best prank on you! You too, Marik!"  
  
YF grinned at the rage forming at the two yamis' face.  
  
  
  
"Why are you here!" Yami raised an eyebrow and looked a t YF.  
  
  
  
"Well, this is my aibou, I assume you guys all know her from that bitch's introduction!"  
  
YF pushed FD forward.  
  
  
  
"You mean, Ms. Graycloud!" Joey laughed.  
  
  
  
"Her name suits her, but I think I'll use bitch as substitute!" YF smiled.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, that's(" Joey didn't get finished his sentence because a screeching voice just  
  
joined them.  
  
  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami!" that stupid bitch Tea ran toward them.  
  
  
  
Yami cringed at the sight and sound of Tea. 'Why don't that's stupid bitch just drop  
  
dead!' Yami thought angrily.  
  
  
  
"Yami! I forgive you! I know you have to say those horrible words because those people  
  
forced you! Don't worry I still love you!" Tea smiled in her disgusting way and made a  
  
posture to hug Yami.  
  
  
  
"Ewwwwww! Get way from me, you stupid bitch!" Yami moved out of the way in speed  
  
of light.  
  
  
  
"Owwwwwww! My eyes are burning!" FD suddenly screamed out!  
  
  
  
YF, knowing exactly what his aibou want, asked, "What's the matter aibou!"  
  
  
  
"My eyes are burning at the hideous creature before me. Wait, it's a human; it's actually  
  
a girl! I'm going to faint, this disgusting whore just put a mad mark on all of us females!  
  
Anyone agrees with me say aye!" FD pointed at Tea.  
  
  
  
"Aye! Aye!" loud agreements rose, in the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
Now everyone is laughing, as Tea slowly turned purple.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you took the words right out of our mouth!" Mai walked over and joined the group,  
  
who are laughing at Tea.  
  
  
  
"Mai, you are so cool" Joey hugged Mai tightly. If you look closer, you could see the  
  
reddish hue one her cheeks.  
  
  
  
/look like we have another couple/ FD told YF through their mind link.  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrrrr! You -you" "Tea red in the face can't even finish her words.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you leave Tea alone!" a snobby voice caught through.  
  
  
  
The gang stared at the new comers. "Oh no, it's the cheerleaders!" Malik slapped his  
  
forehead.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, aibou!" Marik looked at Malik confused.  
  
  
  
"Let's just say the cheerleaders are replica of Tea!" Ryou explained.  
  
  
  
"Oh, no, mad mental image, thousands of Tea." Marik groaned.  
  
  
  
*slap* a loud sound of Marik's head connected with Tea's hand.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing, bitch!" Marik enraged shouted at Tea.  
  
  
  
"shut up, you freak!" Tea sneered at Marik.  
  
  
  
"I think you don't know who are you talking to!" Marik smirked and raised the  
  
Millennium Rod.  
  
  
  
Bakura smirked, "oh, I want to play too!" He holds up his Millennium Ring.  
  
  
  
"Through I don't exactly like to be in a league with you tomb robbers, I still want to join  
  
this!" Yami also smirked holding his Millennium Puzzle.  
  
  
  
"Oh, this is so much fun!" YF smiled and hold up his Millennium Armband.  
  
  
  
Tea's face turned instantly white at the threat of four millennium items.  
  
"Oh, excuse-me, I know how much you all want to do this, but I'm afraid only I could ,  
  
you know teach her a lesson!" FD smiled at the yamis.  
  
  
  
"aibou, what are you talking about?" YF asked.  
  
  
  
"you don't want people to say you ganged up on a poor little girl, do you?" FD stared at  
  
each of them in turn.  
  
  
  
"Hey, can I join you?" Mai slapped FD on the back.  
  
  
  
"Hey, so do I!" Serenity said.  
  
  
  
"Be my guests." The girls grinned to each other.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you puny girls can't hurt me!" Tea, being the arrogant bitch she is, doesn't know  
  
whom she is talking to.  
  
  
  
"Oh, really, today, after school," FD said.  
  
  
  
"in the cafeteria," Mai continued.  
  
  
  
"Meet you there! Oh bring as many bitch as you like" Serenity finished, staring at the  
  
cheerleaders..  
  
  
  
"Oh, YOU! I'll be there!" Tea turned red.  
  
  
  
The girls high-five each other.  
  
  
  
"What are you girls up to?" Tristan frowned.  
  
  
  
"Oh, just to teach that bitch a lesson." Mai replied.  
  
  
  
"Come after school. You'll see a show you never forget." FD smiled.  
  
  
  
"I'm in," Bakura said.  
  
  
  
"But, it's too dangerous for you girls!" YF looked at his aibou worriedly.  
  
  
  
"Look, yami, you know my ability, it's okay."  
  
  
  
"If you say so, but I'm going to help you if you got hurt." YF said.  
  
  
  
"So will I," Joey and Tristan said in one voice.  
  
  
  
(These are the boring part where my yami and I get to know the YGO cast. So just skip to  
  
the afternoon part.)  
  
  
  
After school, most of the students gathered at the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
"So, you finally showed up, huh!" Tea sneered.  
  
  
  
"So, how do you want to settle it?" FD said.  
  
  
  
Tea sees red when she spots Yugi beside Yami. Yami seem to be very happy that his  
  
aibou is so near him.  
  
  
  
'I'm in heaven!' Yami thought as Yugi moved closer to him.  
  
  
  
'I hope Yami won't notice me moving closer to him, I wish he could love me!" Yugi  
  
sighed at the mental image of Yami confess his love for Yugi.  
  
  
  
/ Yami, do you think FD and others (oh, yea, I told them to call me FD, but I didn't tell  
  
them why) will get hurt? / Yugi asked.  
  
  
  
//oh, no, they all have very possessive boys looking after them. // Yami reassured Yugi.  
  
  
  
"Look out!" A voice interrupts their hikari yami conversation.  
  
  
  
Yugi and Yami saw an enraged Tea *flying* over their way.  
  
  
  
"Owwwwww!" Tea exclaimed after slipped on a banana peel and fell on her big fat  
  
bottom.  
  
  
  
Everyone (almost) start laughing at Tea  
  
  
  
/ Yami, I'm sure that banana peel wasn't there a minute ago. / Yugi said.  
  
  
  
// I felt a light magic. // Yami said.  
  
  
  
/ Light magic? / Yugi asked confused.  
  
  
  
// I'll explain later with the others. I'm sure Bakura, Marik and Khelid all felt that. //  
  
  
  
/ I see/  
  
  
  
"Grrrrr!" Tea growled.  
  
  
  
"Did I hear growling," Mai said slyly.  
  
  
  
Furious, Tea throws a punch toward Mai, however Mai countered her with a double kick.  
  
Tea is on the ground again.  
  
  
  
"Yeoooooooow!" a sudden coldness attacked Tea.  
  
  
  
"Oops! Sorry!" Serenity smiled holding a bottle of iced cola.  
  
  
  
"My beautiful dress, ruined!" Tea clutched her stupid frilly dress.  
  
  
  
"Why you," the cheerleaders screeched.  
  
  
  
"You want it too!" FD throws several other cokes to the dress of those disgusting perky  
  
cheerleader.  
  
  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" they screeched again  
  
  
  
"Just you wait, I'll get you!" Tea said threaten and left the room. 


	4. fouth chapter

FD*hey! This is going to be a great chapter!  
YF*you are just saying that because you just got a matchmaking plan!  
FD* of course! What else?  
YF* sigh* is there going to be a lot of me in it? *Looked hopeful*  
FD* some, but I really need to focus on the hikari and Yaminess  
YF* pout*  
FD* please do the disclaimer.  
YF* all right, Disclaimer: we don't own Yu-gi-oh,  
Chapter four  
"Ha, Ha, I haven't had so much fun since the battle city tournament!" Mai laughed  
after Tea ran away.  
"Great, maybe we can do it again sometimes!" FD laughed.  
"Oh the cat fight is alright, but to really make your opponents suffer is pranks. And  
I'm the king of the pranks!" YF smirked with a devious glint in his eyes. In his mind,  
thousands of pranks are displayed.  
"Mhahahahahahahaha!" YF laughed insanely.  
"Ooooookay! That's enough," FD said seeing her yami's state.  
"Alright," YF quickly go into his normal state.  
"Whoa! That was some change," Ryou commented, surprise at the changed face.  
//aibou, let's invite them to the game shop, so we can discus about the light magic  
with the others. // Yami said to Yugi.  
/okay. Err, Yami, is it me, or is that FD's smile seem really sly. /Yugi answered back.  
// What? // Yami looked toward FD, only to found her smiling innocently at him.  
// I don't think so, //  
/ It must be my imagination then, /  
Little do Yugi know, FD was planning an ultimate matchmaking plan when he looked  
her.  
/ That was a close one, I thought Yugi might notice, should be more careful now. /  
//you know, that innocent face is really good; you learn fast, aibou. // YF said with  
pride.  
"Guys, come to the game shop, Yami have something to tell us." Yugi said.  
Bakura and Marik looked understandingly at Yami. They both know what he wished  
to discuss about. They felt a tough of light magic too.  
(Skip the part of walk. Its just boring stuff. Jump to the place where they are almost at  
thee game shop.)  
"Yaaaaaaami!' a disgusting face cut through their happy walk.  
Yami felt his skin crawled; there is only one person in the world that would say his  
name like that. And he hoped he should never see that person again.  
"Hey, sweetie, and my friends." the bitch skipped toward the group.  
The gang shuddered at her words.  
"What are you doing here?" Joey said.  
"Is it so wrong for me to meet my friends here!" Tea tried to pout, but only manage to  
look more ugly, which is almost impossible.  
"For the last time, we are not your friends, we don't like you, so leave us alone!"  
Tristan finally burst.  
Tea turned red, 'don't get mad, Tea, they are just jealous because they are not popular,  
smart, and beautiful like you. You don't have to care what the freak Tristan thinks.  
Your purpose here is to get Yami.'  
After the train of thought (FD* I'm surprised she even have a brain.) Tea resumed her  
posture, and smiled disgustingly sweet at Yami.  
"Oh, Yami, you know there is a really good dance club at Springvale Ave. how about  
you and I take a look at it?" Tea flattered her eyelashes, and tries to lock seductive.  
However, being a disgusting bitch, she only managed to look like she has eye diseases,  
and very ugly too.  
"Ewwwwww! Leave me alone! Why can you get in your twisted little brain, if you  
have any brain at all, I don't want go out with you! So buzz off or I'll send you to the  
shadow realm!" Yami said, "hey, not a bad idea!"  
Yami's third eye start glowing.  
Tea, finally get in her little brain that Yami is serious. Like a rat chased by a cat, she  
ran away.  
"Hey, I was hoping she would stay long enough too let me send her to the shadow  
realm. For once I want her to stay, and the bitch is gone." Yami pouted.  
Everyone laughed at the ex-pharaoh's antics.  
'Yami is so cute,' Yugi thought dreamily as he stared at Yami.  
Everyone went in the game shop with a light mood.  
"Alright, Yami, what would you wish to tell us?" Seto asked.  
"What made you think I want to ell you something?" Yami said dryly. Even through  
they are no longer enemies, they are still rivals. Yami doesn't like being easily looked  
through.  
"That serious look you give you away." Seto smirked.  
" Alright, what I wished to discuss with you guys is that I felt a light magic during the  
um 'catfight' in the cafeteria." Yami looked at them seriously.  
"Ha, ha, ha!" a laugher erupted, completely destroy the serious atmosphere.  
"Khelid? I think you should take this seriously. It might be a danger for us." Yami  
frowned at his little brother.  
"Sorry! It just. Ha, ha ha!" unable to finish his sentence, Khelid erupt to laughter  
again.  
"Would you shut up already! For once the baka pharaoh might be right." Bakura  
growled.  
"I'm not sure whether to take it as a compliment or not," Yami said dryly, slight taken  
back by Bakura's action.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I think I can explain why my yami is laughing," FD smiled sheepishly.  
"You see, I was the one cause the light magic.  
"What!" Yami, Bakura, Marik exclaimed simultaneously.  
"Eh, guys, little confused here, might explain what's going on?" Joey asked.  
"You see, magic has two type, dark and light. For the yamis, our magic is dark based.  
Duel monsters have magic types too."  
"The Hikaris are light based." FD finished off.  
"You mean, we have magic too!" Yugi, Ryou and Malik exclaimed.  
"Yup!" FD smiled.  
"Way cool!" Malik smiled.  
"But how come we never used it before," Ryou asked.  
"Well, I discovered my magic just last week. If you want I can help you to discover  
your magic." FD explained.  
"Alright!" Yugi smiled.  
"I would like to learn magic." Ryou nodded.  
"Hey, learn magic is cool!" Malik smirked.  
"Then it's settled!" FD smiled.  
"Okay, with all these magic business," Joey stretched.  
"Hey, how would you guys like to stay for dinner, grandpa is on a trip, so the house is  
ours." Yugi suggested.  
"Okay!" agreements roses.  
They ordered 10 pizzas to eat.  
While they eat, no one noticed FD poured a red substance into Joey, Yami, Bakura,  
and Marik's drinks.  
// What did you poured in their drinks, aibou? // YF asked FD.  
/ Oh, love potion, /  
// *Smirk deviously* how does it work? //  
/ Just make the drinker obsessed with their loved ones. After tonight, he, he, he! / FD  
sends a mental image of her smirking.  
(So, skip the night. Everyone just goof around, watching movie)  
The hikaris and yamis secretly steal glance of their other half. Mai and Joey had been  
making out since the movie started. Serenity and Tristan keep trying to get closer to  
each other while hoping Joey wouldn't notice. Not like Joey could notice anything  
with Mai making out with him. FD and YF both smirked slyly, and planned the  
details for their matchmaking. Seto and Mokuba (oh yeah he's invited) are the only  
ones who actually watch the movie.  
Every one left after the movie.  
'Tomorrow the love potion will have effect' that thought passed through FD YF.  
(A/N) FD* hi! What do you people think!  
YF* alright,  
FD* pout* can't you be more enthusiastic!  
YF* sigh*  
FD* anyway, please send me review! I think I need Seto to paired up with someone, if  
you have any ideas, send it!  
YF* and don't FLAME her! 


End file.
